


A Dahrk Gift

by BlackRoseBlooms



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Magical Accidents, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseBlooms/pseuds/BlackRoseBlooms
Summary: When Oliver saves Iris from a shootout, they're both infected with an erotic Dahrk potion and there are consequences. *takes place in Season 4 before West-Allen or Olicity married.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Oliver Queen/Iris West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. The Van

It was only the biggest story she'd ever had the chance to cover. A crooked mayor, a vigilante, Starling City PD at the epitome of corruption. Sure it could be dangerous but Iris West was no stranger to danger. Her dad was a cop, her ex-fiance had been his partner and her current fiance was a freaking superhero. So when compared to time wizards, mutated sharks or a former child bully who could literally turn to steel, a few thugs and organized crime didn't much scare her.

Of course her dad would disagree. He'd want her to stay away from the region's most corrupt city and continue covering feel-good pieces and other irrelevant articles to be safe. Barry would say the same or worse, try to swoop in and protect her. Which was sweet but would definitely get in the way of her more extreme methods of collecting info for her story.

Methods such as breaking into police captain Quentin Lance's office to uncover the rumored connection with H.I.V.E terrorist Damien Dahrk. Barry would have a conniption! But what Barry didn't know wouldn't hurt him. And as long as the real criminals of Starling City kept a certain hooded vigilante busy tonight she would be in the clear.

In any case her method had been fruitful, which led her to where she now stood, a building looking quite abandoned from the outside but inside some type of lab. There were vials everywhere, statues, totems, a few worn out old books with leather covers. Being inquisitive she looked over the titles but they appeared to be in some type of Eastern or Sanskrit. Interesting but she couldn't be sure if it was related to her story or not. She decided to get pictures of everything just in case. She could always sort it out back at the hotel.

"Hmm."

Iris snapped a few pics of the vials, all labels with the same odd characters as the old books. She made a mental note to see if Harry might know its origin. He seemed to be knowledgeable in many fields. But she needed more than some oddly labeled bottles if she wanted to break this story. Some types of records, data--anything would be useful. She moved on to a file cabinet against the wall and attempted to pry it open. Of course it was locked. Maybe she could pick it--

Whhhzzzzzt!

Something thin and green whipped by her face just as a gunshot sounded. Iris jumped backward in time to catch a male figure falling to the ground in the doorway. A green arrow was implanted in his chest.

"What--"

Glass shattered behind her, the man in the hood crashing through. His arms were around her as more bullets flew, littering the air.

"Down!"

They hit the floor, knocking over a table and spilling its contents all over themselves. Iris felt the dig of glass in her arm but paid it no mind in the face of graver danger. She blinked, ignoring the wetness of the spill as the hooded archer shielded her body.

"Stay here!"

He was on one knee, shooting another arrow before she could respond. The table, she realized was strategically turned on its side, giving them cover from the gunfire. He'd knocked it over on purpose. Iris watched as he moved with precision, a military expertise. He was so fluid like this was second nature to him.

She'd never seen The Arrow work this close up before.

"You're really good at this," she blurted in shock.

He ducked down as more bullets came their way. Their eyes briefly met and she caught something akin to annoyance behind his mask.

"You're not supposed to be here!" he snapped right back.

She opened her mouth but he was already up and shooting another round of arrows. The gunfire slowed as he hit his targets but not nearly enough to ensure a safe escape. There were clearly more guns on the other side than arrows in the vigilante's arsenal. It was only a matter of time before he ran out.

"We need to get out of here," he had a gruff, stern tone to him.

"On the count of three you go for the door back there."

The back door? What? She'd be full of holes before she touched the knob.

"They'll shoot me before--"

"One--"

Was he serious?!

"I'll never make--"

"Two--"

God she wished Barry were here. He would have sped her out before the first bullet even discharged. She was a fool for not including him! Now she had to trust Oliver Queen who, though an impressive archer, had no type of meta power whatsoever to beat bullets.

"Three!"

She bolted from the cover of the desk just as an explosion boomed from behind her. The force flung her outward; one second she was fleeing toward the night, the next she was on the pavement outside. Debris flew around her, glass and wood splinters and burning paper. She felt a body cover her, shielding her from the remaining flying objects. Her ears rung from the boom, her exposed skin stinging with scrapes and cuts. She'd never be able to hide this from Barry and her father now.

Still stunned, Iris tried to open her eyes to get a beat on her surroundings. The Green Arrow was still on top of her, feeling suddenly heavy. His entire weight seemed to collapse on her, shoving the air out of her lungs. She couldn't breath!

Before she could panic, booted feet appeared in her sights, then the Arrow was off of her. Her vision blurred as a man's face leaned down to check on her. Iris could barely make out his lips as they moved in speech, her ears unable to hear over the ringing. Then she was scooped up and placed in the back of a van, the Green Arrow unconscious along with her.

* * *

Everything felt hot. Oliver shifted uncomfortably, the material covering his skin feeling extra harsh over his sensitivity. He groaned, divesting himself of the offensive articles as quickly as his muddled mind would allow. He was off, unable to focus on anything other than the way his body was feeling at the moment.

Hot. Damp. Restless. Aroused.

It was like an electric surge feeding into his groin. He reached for it, finding his own erection and began to work it.

"Ughhhh."

The contact felt good but it wasn't nearly enough. He needed something more, something hot and wet to pound it into.

"Mmmph."

His skin was burning with the need to be touched. Any touch, human and soft or rough or hard—

"Oliver, you alright back there?"

He didn't recognize the voice, only that it was male and a distance away. He tried to turn in that direction when another sound grabbed him from his left. A moan. Undeniably feminine and everything his body was craving.

"Hmphhh!"

He turned to her, finding wide brown eyes looking his way.

"Wha..." she didn't seem able to speak either.

But her hands, they were all over herself, touching, rubbing. Her body was writhing, arching. He acted without thinking, throwing himself onto her. He took her lips, full and plump tasting them as his hands roamed her skin. She too had tried to tear away her clothes but couldn't manage to get her top over her head. It was loose around her neck, her bra shoved up exposing beautiful brown breasts. She'd been touching one with her right hand while her left hand ventured lower. He quickly replaced the latter with his aching hard length.

"Whoa! You two--what are you--?!"

He forgot the male voice, seeing only the woman beneath him, swallowing his tool with her tight wet essence. He groaned again, louder than his previous outburst. She felt so good. She was fucking nirvana.

"Aaaaaghhhhh!"

God every sound she made went straight to his dick. He thrust a little faster in excitement. Smooth legs wrapped around his waist in response. Needy hands clung to him, hungry lips kissed him. An active tongue entangled with his.

Cumming, cumming!

His thrusts increased further as his peak approached. Her body tensed under him. When it hit he cried out, unable to hold his pleasure back in the slightest. It was all he knew now. All he craved. All that existed.

He barely slowed down when he felt her nails digging into his back. Her lips panted against his neck as she began to whine.

"More...more..."

Inside her, he hadn't softened in the slightest.

"More," he managed as he began stroking again.

More.

And more he gave, the two of them fucking into a frenzy, panting and groaning and screaming and moaning. He just couldn't stop. It was like with each orgasm he only became hotter, his need for her greater and greater.

At some point they rolled over, with her on top and that was when he completely lost it. Her hips whipped with purpose, squeezing as she milked him with her rhythmic movement. Her hair was everywhere, her breasts bouncing in his sights, her nails digging into his chest as she drove them both home one last time.

"F-FUUUUCK!"

This time when he came, his body nearly seized, his vision going black in the ecstatic moment. Oliver dug into sweat covered thighs as he shot the last of his load deep within her. Then it was over. His vision began to clear as did his muddled mind. Like a veil being lifted.

He noticed her on top of him.

"AAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!"

Screaming as she shook, eyes fluttering as she clenched over him still inside her. Liquid ran down his length from her release.

What the hell was happening?!

Still huffing in a daze he blinked as she collapsed on top of him. Their bodies remained connected in the afterglow.

"Iris?"

Her face was in his neck, her breath feeling way too good on his heated skin. He shivered involuntarily.

"Mmm?" she barely responded.

He swallowed. This had to be a dream, some type of hallucination or mind trick from Damien Dahrk.

 _Tell me I didn't just sleep with... Barry's fiance.._.

He touched his forehead, feeling it for signs of fever. Maybe delirium. Maybe that would explain this incredibly wrong dream he was currently having.

A harsh knock at the side of the van caused both he and Iris to jump in surprise.

"Ahem...um...are you two done in there?"

Dig? Shit had he been out there the whole time?

"Uh...give us a second," he called back, unsure of what else to do.

What the hell was going on?

Iris lifted her head to look him in the face. Her eyes widened and she immediately jumped backward off of him. In doing so, his tool was released from her body and he couldn't help the groan at her departure. Her hand covered her mouth.

"What did we just--How did--Oh my god--"

She was freaking out. Inwardly he was too. But he had to be strong.

"I don't know but just take a deep breath and calm down. We'll figure this out."

Though what there was to figure out he couldn't say. It was obvious what had happened. He and Iris had...

"Calm down?!" she was nearly hysterical.

"I don't even know how it happened but we--you and me--"

She shook her head in disbelief.

"How many times did we..."

He hadn't been counting. Though since they'd never actually stopped until that very last orgasm it could technically count as only once, right?

"I don't think that really matters at this point," he answered, pulling himself up to a seated position.

His shoulder protested and he grimaced.

"The damage is already done."

What they needed to do now was contain it. Make sure things didn't get any worse. He rested against the van wall and sighed.

"How long have we been back here?" Iris was glancing around their surroundings.

As if just now discovering her nakedness, she drew her legs together, her arms covering the breasts he'd fondled not even five minutes ago. Oliver pushed off the memory and searched for something to relieve her discomfort. He found her torn shirt in the corner.

"Here," he tossed it to her before turning his eyes the other way.

After a quick look through they were able to find what was left of their clothing. Iris's bra was unsalvageable, having been ripped apart from the front in his haste and the zipper on his pants would need a tailor. He didn't bother putting his shirt back on as his skin had yet to cool down.

"Dig, can we get a little air in here?"

The back doors opened and outside light flooded the van. John Diggle stood at the center looking just as confused as the two inside.

"So anybody want to explain what just happened here?" he directed his eyes at Oliver.

Clearly embarassed to look at Iris after hearing her delirous moans of pleasure.

"Something came over us. I don't know what but well, you heard."

He scratched his head.

"I'm sure Dahrk had something to do with it. That was one of his hideouts."

His best friend gave him a skeptical look.

"What like a spell? You think he put a spell on you to make you...do that?"

Oliver shrugged. It was the best he could come up with. Despite the break Felicity had demanded a few months ago he'd still been working hard to get her back. He certainly wouldn't jeopardize it by sleeping with a mutual friend--especially a mutual friend that happened to be Barry's fiance. That Oliver Queen had died back on Lian Yu.

"It's the only explanation," he remarked.

"Iris, you agree?"

She was staring guiltily down at her knees when she spoke.

"I would never do that to Barry," she said quietly.

Dig frowned.

"But why? His style is more killing people than... you know."

"Something spilled on us," Iris noted.

"During the gunfight. There were all of these glass vials on the table. Oliver you remember?"

He did. But he hadn't been paying them much attention on account of the bullets coming for the two of them.

"And whatever spilled on you made you both..." Dig couldn't even say it.

"Must have," Oliver agreed.

"The way I was feeling, it was like I couldn't stop myself. I had no control--"

"Given your history, Oliver that's not saying much."

Ouch.

"This wasn't a case of some dumb rich kid who can't control his hormones, Dig! I thought by now you knew me better than that!"

Iris spoke before Dig could respond.

"It was like a compulsion. There was no control. I didn't even know who he was. All I knew was this...this need."

She hugged herself.

"God, Barry. This will destroy him!"

Oliver had to take charge.

"No, no it won't. Because Barry's not going to find out about this. And neither is Felicity."

After everything they'd been through he was not about to lose her for good. Nor would he lose Barry's friendship. He'd already lost Tommy. And nearly lost Dig over that Ras Al Ghul mess.

"What?" Iris finally made eye contact since their incident.

"Are you saying we should lie?"

"Of course he is," Dig sounded disapproving.

"It's what he does. Keep secrets. Lie. It's a Queen thing."

"It's better than losing the people you love!" he retorted.

"Iris, what do you really think Barry's going to say if you tell him you spent hours in the back of a van fucking Oliver Queen? Huh? Barry's practically a saint but not even he could forgive something like that."

Iris's lip trembled.

"It wasn't our fault. It was Damien Dahrk like you said--"

"Like that will really matter," he cut her off.

"The fact is you and I fucked. We fucked long and hard like possessed bunnies and Barry is never going to not think about that. He may not blame you but he'll never see you or me the same."

That seemed to shake her and she clutched her chest.

Good. She needed to be shaken. She needed to understand. The truth could cost them everything.

"He'll probably still marry you because that's who Barry is but inside he'll wonder how much of what we did was the spell and how much of it was you. He'll wonder if you still think about it. If you liked it. And that doubt will destroy anything good between you."

Iris shook her head.

"N-no Barry knows I love him."

"I'm sure he does but that won't change what you and I just did."

"And lying about it will?" she protested.

"Oh please, let's not pretend like you haven't lied to Barry before. Where does he think you are right now?"

The look of shame on her face told him what he already knew. Barry had no idea Iris was even in Starling City right now.

"Hey, you need to lay off," Dig scolded.

"If the last four years have taught you nothing I'd think you'd have learned that lying only makes things worse. Your mother, Thea, Roy, have you learned nothing?"

Oliver bit down on the twinge of pain he felt at the mention of them.

"Yea, I learned that I will do everything in my power not to lose anyone else that I love. If that means lying to them then so be it."

He turned back to Iris.

"You don't want to lose Barry any more than I want to lose Felicity. He's the most important person in the world to you and you'd do anything to protect him, right?"

She nodded.

"Of course."

"Then protect his heart, Iris. Protect his peace of mind. Protect your relationship by not telling him about this."

Dig shook his head.

"You don't have to do this Iris. No marriage should start off with this kind of secret looming."

She didn't say anything for a moment. Then she looked to Dig with teary eyes.

"If Lyla came to you and said she'd slept with Oliver would you ever be able to look at her the same?"

It was Dig's turn to be speechless then and Oliver knew Iris would cooperate.

"I would still love her no matter what she did," his friend finally answered but his hesitation had sealed the deal.

Iris glanced back at Oliver.

"O-okay. What happened today never leaves this van," she murmured.

He nodded, already sure Dig wouldn't open his mouth. He wasn't the type to spread other people's secrets.

"It never leaves this van," he agreed.


	2. The Condo

They ended up stopping at one of the Queen family's condos where Iris was able to shower and change into something less sweaty. She accepted silently even as she stepped out of the shower to find a new blouse and slacks laid out for her. She dressed quickly, trying not to think of how Oliver had guessed her exact size. Even the bra fit perfectly. When she was fully dressed they met in the living area to discuss where things would go from here. Particularly to get their story straight.

"In my experience, the closer the lie is to the truth the easier it is to uphold" he advised her from across the table.

He too had showered and changed out of his Arrow suit into a regular shirt and khakis.

"People didn't believe I could be the Green Arrow because I was Oliver Queen--Playboy and trust fund brat. Which used to be true. If you go home and tell people that you got those cuts from playing soccer they're going to immediately smell bullshit. Especially your father. I ought to know, I have experience dealing with a cop and his daughter."

Laurel Lance. The D.A. She'd done her research.

"So you think I should come clean about being in Starling City. Just not about the van," she caught on.

He nodded.

"It's one option. The downside is that they'll chew you out for your little stunt--which you deserve by the way--and probably chew me out for not calling them as soon as I rescued you."

Iris felt her face burn at the reprimand.

"I was trying to get the truth out about Damien Dahrk and the SCPD. People have a right to know if their public officials have been compromised."

"Yea and how did that work out for you?" Oliver retorted shortly.

Point noted.

"In hindsight I was a bit reckless," she conceded.

"A bit reckless? Iris if I hadn't shown up when I did you would be swiss Iris laid out on a slab right now. What you did wasn't just reckless. It was incredibly stupid!"

Oh now he was calling her stupid?

"Hey, I do what I have to do to get the truth out there!"

"Even if it nearly costs you your life?"

"It's not any different than what you and Barry do every time you head out to fight criminals right? You put your lives on the line whenever you put on those masks."

He stood, clearly not liking the comparison.

"Barry has meta powers. I have years worth of skills and combat training. You're just a local reporter."

Just a local reporter?! How dare he?

"I have a masters in journalism, a national blog and first-hand experience dealing with superpowered criminals some of which were so dangerous they had to be locked up by A.R.G.U.S. so don't you dare act like I'm just some clueless little girl with a notepad and a pen. My skills may not be yours but they're still worthy of acknowledgement!"

She wasn't sure when she'd gotten in his face but here she was glaring up into his angry blue eyes.

"Okay. Fine. Next time you're shot at just use that journalism degree to block the bullets."

She started to clap back when Dig entered the room.

"Please God tell me you're not about to have sex again."

Both Iris and Oliver turned to glare his way. He didn't seem fazed and said as much with his returning stare. He was still not happy about their decision to be dishonest with their partners.

"Nobody's having sex," Oliver put distance between them.

"We were just discussing how a journalism degree is a great defense against an organization of lethal assassins trained in magic."

His condescension made her want to slap him.

"Are you always such an asshole?"

"Are you always so clueless?"

Her hand was moving before she could register, aiming for his face. Before she could make contact, however it was caught by his. Iris blinked, taken aback by his insane reflexes.

"I think what Oliver is trying to say is that it wasn't the best idea to go after Dahrk without back-up," Dig tried to mediate.

"And considering what you've dealt with in the past, I'm sure you know he's right, Iris."

Oliver held her glare, his grip not loosening in the least. She felt the heat of his palm burning into hers. A fire where their skin touched. Her breath quickened at the feeling and she could see in his eyes that he felt it too. Bewildered she took a step back.

"Oliver?"

He didn't answer, didn't seem to hear her. She tried to yank her hand away. He didn't budge. His eyes never left hers. Iris saw something raging inside, similar to the look in the van and felt her pulse begin to race.

"Oliver!" It was Dig that brought him out of it. Whatever it was.

He blinked before dropping her hand, a brief look of confusion on his face. Iris brought her hand to herself and continued to retreat.  
He cleared his throat.

"I um, I'm going to get some air."

He left without looking back at her. Iris took a seat, unsure of what had just happened.

"He gets like that."

She glanced up to see Diggle approaching.

"What?"

He sat down beside her.

"Intense. Hard. It's how he survived all those years. It's a hard habit to break."

"Oh."

Barry had told her that Oliver had a dark side.

"He's right about that stunt you pulled though. Joe West's daughter should know better."

She sighed.

"Yea, okay I know it was reckless. I even admitted it to Oliver but he couldn't just leave it at that. He had to go on this high and mighty rant and I just got so angry. I may not have meta powers or combat training or a bioengineering degree or whatever but what I do still matters."

The news, the truth still mattered.

"Yes, it does. And I'm sure Oliver knows that too. But just like you can't expect him to go write up a professional news report on the corruption in City Hall, you shouldn't expect to break into a H.I.V.E hideout on your own. Make sense?"

It did. And she felt like a fool having Diggle spell it out for her.

"Yea."

He was a lot nicer about it than Oliver was that was for sure. She couldn't believe she used to have a crush on that guy!

"I'm going to go check on Mr. Personality. He seemed a little out of it just now."

She remembered how tightly he'd held her hand and nodded in agreement.

"Okay. I'll be here."

Diggle stood. It wasn't until he was at the door that she had the courage to ask the question that had plagued her since she'd gotten in Oliver's face.

"Do you think it could still effect us? Whatever it was that spilled on me and Oliver?"

She remembered his eyes, burning into her.

"Let's hope not."

Dig left her alone then, with her thoughts to keep her company.

* * *

"What happened in there, man?"

Oliver was standing out on the veranda, staring off at nothing.

"I don't know."

"For a second I thought you were going to kiss her."

For a second he'd thought he would too.

"Whatever was in that concoction of Darhk's must still be in my system. We need to figure out what it is; how long it's supposed to last. And how to counteract it."

Behind him, Dig seemed to agree.

"Iris was worried about the same thing. But she didn't seem as effected just now. It could be different for men and women."

"Could be. The clothes we were wearing, we need them analyzed. Preferably by a lab Felicity doesn't have access to. She can't know about this."

His friend's silence reminded him of his disapproval.

"I need to know all of it's properties--especially the magical ones so that we can get a beat on this thing before it causes any more trouble. For now all we know is that it effected me and Iris when we had direct contact. We reacted to each other but not to anyone else. I'm assuming you were exposed when you carried us to the van but you were uneffected?"

He glanced over his shoulder for confirmation.

"If you're asking if I want to screw Iris the answer is no."

As he'd thought.

"And for the record I don't want to screw you either."

That was good to know.

"But I think you both are screwing over Barry and Felicity. And yourselves."

"Dig--"

"You were roofied, the both of you. Magically roofied which, at least one of you could still be under the influence of, and we don't know the long term side effects. Hiding this will only bite you in the ass in the end. You need all hands on deck for this one. Including Felicity."

He just wouldn't quit would he?

"What I need is for you to come off this self-righteous high horse and help me out like I asked."

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Dig snapped back.

"You're my friend, Oliver. When I see you making a mistake it's my job to try to stop you."

He whirled around to face his second-in-command.

"Yea? Then where were you when I was fucking Barry's fiance earlier? Why didn't you stop me then?"

Dig didn't seem to have a comeback for that. He looked away from Oliver, took a breath.

"You're right. I should have stopped the van mid-gettaway from the burning H.I.V.E hideout to pull two consenting adults off of each other mid-coitus. Forgive me for putting our lives first."

He was right of course. Oliver was a grown man. He couldn't expect his friend to have known that they were under a spell. To Dig's knowledge Oliver and Iris were consenual lovers. You didn't go pulling that apart no matter how much you disapproved.

"This is such a mess," Oliver ran his hand down his face.

"Agreed. But what are we going to do about it?"

"We're going to analyze our clothes, see what we're dealing with and find a magic expert to cancel it out."

He already had the person in mind.

"The only person we know familiar with Dahrk's type of magic is...Wait, Oliver you don't mean...can we even trust him?"

No, they could not. But they had no choice. Whatever Dahrk had done, they needed to undo. And fast before he had another incident like the one inside just now.

"I'll handle him."

He turned away from Dig then, formulating a plan in his head. He'd need one if they were going to be dealing with the weaselly bastard who'd manipulated him into becoming Ra's Al Ghul. Yes, the current Ra's Al Ghul. Malcolm Merlyn.


End file.
